


גווינביר

by Areola



Series: גווינביר [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: נישואיהם של רון והרמיוני עומדים למבחן. פוסט-הוגוורטס.נכתב בהשראת Famous Blue Raincoat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: גווינביר [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	גווינביר

חודש לאחר מכן, כשהרמיוני חוזרת הביתה, רון יודע שהחיים שבו למסלולם. הרוח מתנגנת בשורת עצי הצפצפה שנטעו מול הקוטג', ושיערה, נשפך בגלים כבדים על שכמותיה, מתבדר ברוח האביבית. כאשר, אחרי מספר שעות, היא מתכנסת לצידו במיטתם, נדמה לו כי החושך מצטבר בין פינות החדר כמו חול זהוב. הרמיוני של לפני-חודש-ושבוע הייתה מטאטאת את החושך הזה ומקרצפת אותו, אבל הזמן שחלף הפך אותה לרכה. עיניה עצומות ונשימתה עמוקה וסדירה: _אולי_ , חושב רון, _היא_ _בונה ארמונות אבק בחושך_.

אחר הצהריים יושב רון על המרפסת ומתקן כסא שבור. הרמיוני יושבת לא רחוק ממנו על הנדנדה וקוראת ספר על אילומינציה. הוא נזכר איך הושיטה את ידה ופתחה את תיק העור הממורטט שלה. בפנים נחה קווצת שיער שחור. רון הביט בה לרגע, הביט בהרמיוני, ושתק. העיגולים הכהים שתחת עיניה נמוגו. הם לא דיברו על מה שקרה אך העצב נעלם מפניה של הרמיוני.

המחשבות בראשו דומות לעדר קטן של נומים: כולם מסתכלים על הרמיוני בחשדנות. הוא רואה את מגע הידיים הזרות על גופה; הוא יודע שגבר אחר נישק אותה. ועדיין, כשהניחה את הספר בצד וגלשה לשבת לצידו, רון קיבל אותה בזרועות פתוחות. השמש גבוהה בשמים והקוטג' נמצא מרחק מילין רבים ממקום ישוב: איש לא יבוא ויראה אותם עושים אהבה על המרפסת. הרמיוני לא-שלו אבל היא כולה אוויר ואור-שמש כשהיא רוכבת עליו. 

הוא חושב על הארי, רחוק משם במכתש גודריק, ההיסטוריה שלו כולה מקלות נעוצים בעפר שהשמש מותחת עליהם צללים. וכשהרמיוני מניפה את שיערה לאחור, רון חושב שלא אכפת לו לחלוק אותה. לא עם הארי. לא עם הארי.

הוא זוכר את הארי כמו שראה אותו בפעם האחרונה בתחנת קינגס קרוס: הארי לבש מעיל כחול מרופט והכריז שהוא הולך לראות מה אפשר לעשות עם הבית הישן של ההורים שלו. רון קימט את מצחו ותחת רגליהם שקשק הרציף כשהרכבת צפרה. הם החליפו חיבוק קצר, אך פיו של הארי נמתח לקו חד של כאב כמו הצלקת שעל מצחו. רון חשב שהייתה שם שתיקה, כמו בכל הלילות במגדל גריפינדור כששתקו זה אל זה ולא שאלו אחד את השני "על מה חלמת?" אולי השתיקה הייתה מסווה למילים, הוא אף פעם לא היה בטוח. 

בדיעבד, כשהוא אוחז בהרמיוני בזרועותיו, נדמה לרון שסוג מסוים של מלל תמיד נעלם ממנו. וויזלים הם בני אדם פשוטים. הבוגארט שלו בגיל שלוש-עשרה היה אקרומנטולה. היום, לו היה ניצב בפני בוגארט, הוא קרוב לוודאי היה רואה את הרמיוני ואת העובר שאיבדו. המלחמה השאירה בו צלקות שכל אחד יכול לעקוב אחריהן. הצלקות של הארי חותרות פנימה, מתחת לפני השטח. רון תמיד ידע להיות חבר וידע לשלוף את אגרופיו בשעת צרה וידע להציע את חייו למען הארי: אבל הוא לא ידע לדובב אותו. הרמיוני, רוח בין חרציות, תמיד ידעה כיצד לדבר אתו. רון נושם את שיערה וחושב על שלג ודשא מחוץ למגדל גריפינדור.

הרמיוני תמיד הייתה יותר חכמה ממנו. זה לא הפריע לרון. היו לו מטרות נפרדות ותחומי עניין נפרדים והרמיוני והוא נעו זה לצד זו בצורה אורגנית: כמו צרעה עסקנית ועץ התאנה שלה. היא אמרה לו פעם: "אני מתסכלת אותך כדי שתוכל לגדול" ואולי בעצמה חשבה: "אני מתסכלת אותך כדי שתגדל ותעטוף אותי, כדי שאוכל להתרפק אליך ותתווה לי חופים ושוברי גלים, שלא אבעבע מעבר לעצמי." 

הם הרבה לריב בהוגוורטס: רון אהב את האופן שבו צמצמה את שפתיה בזמן שסימנה מטרה נוספת על מפת טחנות הרוח שלה. גם כשמצא אותה צדקנית, חשב שהיא מקסימה. אבל העולם השתנה סביבם (הרמיוני לא הבינה, לא יכלה להבין ללבו); מצחה התקמט והיא משכה את רון הצידה בזמן שהתבונן בהילאים שלקחו את דראקו מאלפוי. 

חבורה כחולה הסתמנה על לחיו של מאלפוי ושתי עיניו היו מושחרות, אך הוא נשאר יהיר וגאה גם אחרי שכל עולמו חרב עליו. אוכלי המוות התמוטטו בקרב האחרון, אוחזים בידם השמאלית כשזה-שאין-לנקוב-בשמו נפל לרגליו של הארי – אחוזת מאלפוי הוחרמה ודראקו מאלפוי נשלח לאזקאבן, אך מאלפוי נשא את שם משפחתו בגאווה, ירק לרגליו של רון וכינה אותו בוגד. הרמיוני אמרה לו: "בוא רון, הוא לא שווה את זה," אך הוא זכר את הרמיוני יושבת מול האח בשנתם החמישית, סורגת כובעים לגמדוני-הבית וגוש של מועקה עמד בגרונו.

רון נשא אותה באוגוסט, רק חודש וחצי לאחר מכן. הוא ביקש להשכיב אותה על הדשא שעל גדת הנהר, לערום את השיפון הלבן על מותניה ולתנות אתה אהבים בין שיחי האלגום, אבל הרמיוני התעקשה שיפשיט אותה בשיטתיות על מיטה מוצעת בבית מלון מוגלגי בארץ זרה, כאילו לא די היה באגם של ילדותו עבור ליל הכלולות של הרמיוני גריינג'ר-וויזלי. אך המיטה הלבנה על סדיני המשי שלה הייתה ריקה ואילמת בעוד שהרוח רשרשה בין האלמונים על גדת הנהר.

כששבו, הלכו שניהם לבקר את הארי בבית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו. הארי, שלא התעורר מאז הקרב המכריע, שכב דומם על מקומו, והזכיר לרון ארנבת שמילטה את עצמה מפינת הליטוף של ילד סדיסט. הרמיוני בכתה, רון אמר שהמרפאים הבטיחו שהכל יהיה בסדר, והביט בנעליו, נכלם, כשהרמיוני ישבה ודברה אל הארי הישן משך דקות ארוכות. ימים רבים לאחר מכן, הודה להם הארי על הביקור, ואמר שהוא מצטער שהחמיץ את החתונה.

הרמיוני הניחה את ידה על שלו והארי חייך, אך רון חשב שעיניו דמו לזכוכית, ירוקות וצלולות ועוד מעט הן ישברו לרסיסים.

בסתיו, הרמיוני מפשילה את חולצתה ומצמידה את לחיו של רון אל בטנה השטוחה עדיין. הוא ממצמץ בהשתאות ומרים את מבטו להסתכל על הרמיוני; היא מחייכת. כמו אור ואוויר ואלת פריון. אחר כך, רון שומע אותה אומרת משהו על רפואה מוגלגית ואיזו סדרה של בדיקות משונות שהיא רוצה לקחת. לבו נצבט כשהוא חושב לרגע על דראקו מאלפוי, אבל הוא סירב לחשוב על הסמור – דווקא ברגע זה. הרמיוני גריינג'ר תלד לו בן שיהיה נקי מדם ונקי ממלחמה ורון ילמד אותו לרכב על מטאטא ולהטיל את הלחש הראשון שלו.

הוא והארי יוצאים לפאב המקומי כדי לחגוג את המאורע. בהתחלה הם מרימים כוסית לכבוד הילד, ואז הם מרימים כוסית לכבוד הרמיוני, ואז הארי שותה לכבוד דמבלדור – מי יתן וינוח על משכבו בשלום – ולכבוד סנייפ, כי הוא ממזר, ולכבוד הדארסלים שגידלו אותו. כשהארי עומד להרים כוסית נוספת, רון עוצר בעדו, משלם את החשבון וגורר את הארי החוצה. הארי מקיא את נשמתו על הכביש ואחר כך מניח לרון לקחת אותו לבית גריינג'ר-וויזלי. הרמיוני, שהתעוררה למשמע הרעש, פורשת סדין על הספה. היא מרחפת בקוטג' הקטן בכתונת הלילה שלה, פיה שברירית ביער של כתמי-אורות. כמו מוכה סנוורים, רון עוקב בהשתאות אחר האופן שבו היא מנהלת את הארי, מובילה אותו בעדינות לעבר הכיור ומזרזת אותו לרחוץ את פניו. אחר כן, כשהארי נקי ומסודר, היא משכיבה אותו על הספה ומתיישבת לצידו, נכונה להאזין ללהג השיכורים שלו. רון, שיושב על השטיח בצד האחר של הטרקלין, אוסף את ברכיו אל גופו ושותק. הארי הוא חבר הכי טוב שלו ורון יודע שהוא תמיד יהיה שם בשביל הארי, אבל הבית הזה והאישה הזו הם של רון. הוא לא רוצה לחלוק. לאורך כל ילדותו השתמש בחפצים שעברו מיד-ליד. מאח גדול. מקרוב משפחה. הרמיוני היא שלו וזהו. ככה זה צריך להישאר.

אולי הארי הרגיש בזה – הוא התרחק מרון, נסוג לתוך עצמו והתחבא מעולם הקסמים. הארי של לפני המלחמה רצה להיות הילאי: הארי שאחרי הקרב האחרון הסתגר בדירה קטנה בלונדון ולא רצה לראות את העולם. הם באו לבקר אותו לפעמים אבל השתיקה ביניהם התמתחה כמו טופי לשון-בלון. רון ידע שהרמיוני הלכה לבקר את הארי לבדה כמה פעמים ובכל פעם הוא שאל אותה אם יש חדש והיא רק נענעה בראשה בעצב.

החורף מקפיא את הפרחים של הרמיוני. היא צופה בהם נכמשים ומתכוננת לאביב. בינתיים, היא מכינה את השיעורים שלה לאוניברסיטה ומחכה לטוב. יש להם רופא אחד מוגל ואחד קוסם. הרמיוני לא סומכת על אף אחד ועושה מחקר בנושא בזמנה הפנוי. היא אומרת לו: "אף פעם לא חשבתי ללדת בגיל שמונה-עשרה, אבל איבדנו כל כך הרבה אנשים וחשבתי- זה מה שבני-אדם עושים אחרי אובדן נורא כל כך, נכון? הם יולדים ילדים. מלחמות משאירות מוות והרס וריק... ולכן זה רק טבעי, להיכנס להיריון. להחליף את הריק ביֵש. אתה לא חושב?"

הוא זע באי נוחות ואמר שהוא לא יודע. אולי זה עניין של הורמונים נשיים. הרמיוני משיבה לו בנחרה של בוז.

רון מחבק אותה כשהיא ישנה, מכונסת כמו שבלול סביב הגלעין של בטנה ההריונית. הוא לא צריך להבין אותה, רק צריך לאחוז בה, רק צריך לפרוש לה כפות תאנה והיא תעופף ותנחת על גזעו כדי לעשות ממנו בית. הם לא צריכים להיות שני שברים מאותה צלחת, שני ענפים מאותו עץ, כדי להיות שלם.

ינואר לקח מהם את הילד. השלגים היו עמוקים והרוחות שורקניות, ושני הרופאים נתנו כל אחד תירוץ משלו. רון לקח את הרמיוני הביתה והשכיב אותה במיטה ומזג לה חלב חם, ליטף את שיערה כשבכתה וחנק את צערו על מנת להניח לשלה לפרוח. וכשהרמיוני סירבה לקום, מצא את עצמו מסדר את איבריה כמו כפיות כסף בקופסה מהודרת ומתייצב להגן עליה מכל משמר.

ינואר מתחלף בפברואר ופברואר הופך למרץ. הרמיוני עומדת על רגליים לא-שלה וגבה תמיד פונה אליו. רון חושב על הארי שזחל החוצה מדירתו הקטנה שבלונדון, מזגזג את דרכו בין פתיתי השלג היורד ודיבר אל הרמיוני כמו חולד לחולד; שניהם עיוורים ורועדים באוויר הפתוח. היא חייכה, והושיטה את ידה לישר את המשקפיים שנחו בזווית מעוקמת על אפו של הארי, ורון השתעל בקול רם ונטע את עצמו בנחישות ביניהם. למחרת, הודיעה הרמיוני שדי לשטויות, היא תמיד הייתה טיפוס פרקטי והחיים ממשיכים. היא הלכה לדובשנרייה כדי לקנות להארי שוקולד ואמרה לרון שהיא הולכת לבקר אותו ועיניה היו ונותרו כבויות.

הם שותקים זה לזו אל תוך אביב מנומנם. רון נזכר בג'יני בת הארבע-עשרה שהשתרעה על מיטת-אפיריון מעלת-עובש בגרימולד12 ואמרה שתתחתן בדרך העתיקה, עם קשירת-ידיים וקסם התקשרות והכל. הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה ואמרה שאלו שטויות רומנטיות. "אנאכרוניזם שעבר זמנו. בדיוק כמו להחזיק גמדוני בית. את יודעת שמי שמבצע קסם התקשרות עם בן הזוג שלו לא יכול להתגרש אחר כך?" וג'יני רק מצמצה בתמהון, כי היא הייתה בת למשפחת וויזלי, ושאלה את הרמיוני למה להתחתן בכלל אם אחר כך תרצו להיפרד; אף אחד לא ירים גבה אם תנהלו משק בית משותף. רון נשא את הרמיוני בטקס הרגיל; הוא ידע שהרמיוני מרגישה שהיא מתחשבת בו כשהיא לא מבקשת שיינשאו בחתונה נוצרית ("את באמת לא יכולה לצפות מקוסם להתחתן בטקס נוצרי," הסבירה הרמיוני למרת גריינג'ר. "שנים של רדיפות, מה הפלא שהם מפחדים מאתנו?"), וחשב שהוא נוהג בטקט כשהוא נמנע מלהזכיר את הריטואל העתיק. בלבו, רון נשא את הרמיוני כפי שארתור נשא את מולי וכפי שוויזלים רבים לפניהם נישאו זה לזו.

כשהיא פוסעת בשקט לתוך הקוטג', כתם של שוקולד על חולצתה רון קופץ את אגרופיו ושותק. דראקו מאלפוי לועג לו מתוך זיכרון ישן ורון אדום מרוב זעם. בני מאלפוי, עם קנאותיהם הגדולות ואהבותיהם הגדולות והשקרים המונומנטליים שלהם; מי צריך אותם בכלל, מפלצות נורמאניות קרות דם. אבל רון זוכר את האגדה על ארדן מאלפוי שחנק את גווינביר וויזלי במו-ידיו, ונשבע לשנוא את בני וויזלי עד שיהפכו כולם לאפר.

הוא רוצה לטלטל את הרמיוני ולעקור את מאלפוי מזיכרונו, הוא רוצה לעקור את הפרחים שנטעה בגינה ועכשיו מלבלבים שוב. מעל הכל הוא רוצה לסגור את ידיו סביב צווארו של הארי – שתמיד היה לו הכל אבל העז לקחת את הדבר היחיד ששייך לרון ורק לרון – ולהדק. הרמיוני דמומה וכתפיה שמוטות כשהיא רואה את ההבנה בעיניו. הוא רוצה לשאול למה, אבל יודע שמעולם לא רצה לכלוא אותה בקופסה מרופדת קטיפה. רון לא אומר ש-"נתתי לך מקום להיות לצידי ורצית לעוף ברוח, למה זה לא הספיק לך." היא לא מסבירה לו למה.

קצת אחר כך, הארי מתקשר אליהם בטלפון המוגלגי שהרמיוני מתעקשת להחזיק. הוא אומר שהוא נוסע למכתש גודריק, לראות מה נשאר מביתם של ג'יימס ולילי פוטר. האם רון יכול לבוא לפגוש אותו בתחנה?

הוא מגיע, למרות שהוא לא רוצה לבוא. ידיו תחובות בכיסי המעיל מפני שהוא חושש לשמוט אותן, חושש לקפוץ את אצבעותיו לאגרופים ולכלות את זעמו. הארי פוגש אותו על הרציף. הוא לובש מעיל כחול מכוער שג'יני והוא קנו פעם, והמעיל קרוע בכתף. מתחת, הארי רזה מתמיד. המלחמה הפשיטה ממנו את הילד הפזיז ואת הנער הכועס ואפילו את הוגוורטס, שתמיד נתפסה בעיניו כבית. אולי המלחמה עזרה לו להשלים את המטמורפוזה האחרונה ועכשיו הוא צועני מכורח.

רון שותק ומתבונן בהארי עולה על הרכבת, צמרמורת חולפת בעצמותיו כשהוא תוהה איך זה להיות בן בלי-בית. יש בו רוגע מסוים, כאב שחפר את עצמו עמוק מספיק כדי להקהות את החושים, על מנת להביא אותו הביתה ולהביט בפניה של הרמיוני, אפורה כמו הרקיע האפור, ולחשוב על המחילה ועל מה שתמיד יהיה לרון ולהארי לא יהיה לעולם. הוא לא מלווה אותה אל הרכבת. בבוקר הם שותים ביחד את הקפה שלהם ורון מעמיד פנים שהרמיוני הולכת לאוניברסיטה. "אני לא עוזבת," היא מקפידה לומר לו, "אבל האוויר כאן כבד כל כך שאני לא יכולה לנשום. אני צריכה להתאוורר. הבית הזה צריך להתאוורר."

"ולכן את הולכת להארי?"

הרמיוני אומרת ש: "הארי הוא החבר הכי טוב שלי," ו-"אתה יודע שאני תמיד אוהב אותך יותר מהכל, אבל אתה לא יכול להכחיש שתמיד היינו ככה. מסובכים." ואז היא אומרת: "אני צריכה ללכת ואני אחזור, ואם לא תרצה לקבל אותי בחזרה אני אבין את זה, אבל אין שום דבר שאתה יכול להגיד בנידון."

הוא נשאר לבדו בבית המואר, להאזין לשריקת הרוח בצפצפות. צ'ארלי שהגיע מרומניה קופץ לבקר את רון והוא יכול לראות שצ'ארלי עדיין מתגעגע לג'יני ולעולם הישן. הם לוגמים וויסקי-אש ורון שואל את צ'ארלי אם הוא חושב זאת הייתה שגיאה, להתחתן עם ילידת-מוגלגים. אולי קוסמים פשוט לא אמורים לעשות את זה וחסל.

"אתה אוהב את מי שאתה אוהב," צ'ארלי אומר לו, "ואתה אוהב אותם למרות הפגמים שלהם, לא בגלל שהם מושלמים."

רון נזכר שוב, בפעם האחרונה, בדראקו מאלפוי, ביום שהרמיוני חוזרת הביתה. הוא חושב על פניו החיוורים של דראקו ביום שנשלח לאזקאבן ויש אור חדש בעיניה של הרמיוני כשהיא פותחת את הדלת. אצבעות השמש והירח של ארדן מאלפוי נשלחו לשבור את צווארה החיוור של גווינביר אשתו, אבל זאת איננה דרכם של בני משפחת וויזלי. יש אניץ של דשא בשיערה של הרמיוני אחרי שהם מתעלסים והוא אוהב אותה כל כך שלבו מחשב להישבר. "אתה קטן וטיפשון," היא אומרת לו כשהם שוכבים זה לצד זו בחסות האפלולית; "באמת נדמה לך שאתה יכול לשנוא מישהו? לא בגלל שהוא טיפש או אוכל מוות ונדמה לך שהוא אדם רע. לשנוא באמת." הרמיוני נדה בראשה ומנשקת למצחו. "שן היטב, אהוב שלי."

הם שומעים שהארי משקם את הבית במכתש גודריק ורון נוצר את טינותיו. קווצת השיער שהביאה הרמיוני נחה על שולחן העבודה שלו זמן ארוך. הרמיוני שוב הרה ולאט לאט הם מרשים לעצמם להרגיש בטוחים. הוא אוחז בקצותיה האווריריים של הרמיוני ויודע שתמיד יאהב את הילד שהיה הארי. הוא יודע שתמיד יהיה אסיר תודה לו.

דצמבר סגרירי עוטף אותם בשמיכת שלג. עולם הקסמים ממשיך לאחות את פצעיו למרות שכולם יודעים שזרזיפיי דם יוסיפו לשתות ביניהם משך זמן ארוך. האור הקטן מעיר את הרמיוני וכשהיא שואלת מה הוא עושה, רון משיב לה שהוא כותב מכתב. קולה מסוכר ונוזלי משינה כשהיא מבקשת אותו למסור דרישת שלום להארי. אחר כך, כשהוא זוחל בין השמיכות, רון חושב על הילד שצלקת דמוית ברק מפלחת את מצחו, ומקווה שמצא את הכניסה לרציף תשע ושלושה רבעים.


End file.
